Snowstorm
by We'reAllALittleMadHere
Summary: Momo and Toushiro have been assigned to a remote area in the world of the living when a freak snowstorm hits. Confessions, kisses, and smutty goodness galore. This is my first lemon so be gentle.


**You guys. Do you have any idea how long this took me to freaking write? Oh my gosh. I literally dodged this thing for like two weeks before I actually got it done. **

**Also, I'm sorry to my followers who wanted a Pride update but I had a lot of feelz about this pairing and I needed to do something about them. Plus, I'm practicing for my lemon for that story so don't complain!**

**Anyway, first lemon.** **Be gentle, lovelies. No flames, please.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The snowstorm outside made Momo involuntarily shiver; this had been going on for three days now, such unusual weather for her area. When the wind finally stopped and the storm blew over she would surely be snowed in. Just the thought of having to shovel her front walk was enough to make her groan and sink into her armchair just a little more.

She gripped her cup of tea tightly with her book of Longfellow poetry in her lap. She sipped at the sweet drink as she read, greedily taking in the words. The fireplace was alive and full with a large fire going and she glanced over at her woodpile every now and then to reassure herself of her supply. It had obviously dwindled since the last time she went shopping for chopped wood but there was still enough there to ease her worry.

She had been stationed in the world of the living for some time now; long enough to have planted wildflowers in the front yard and a vegetable garden in the back. The recent infestation of hollows had not quelled since her arrival, something that was not her fault as her attention had been brought to. There was rip between the world of the living and Hueco Mundo and hollows were spilling out in huge numbers, enough that a lieutenant was necessary to keep the situation around the area in check.

Momo sighed, unable to concentrate on her poetry. She was reading The Reaper and the Flowers and just the mention of flowers made her cast her gaze to the windows. She wondered how her gardens were doing. She stared out of the window into the dark for a while, watching the huge flecks of snow hurl themselves at the ground when a much larger, darker form joined them, flying past at an incredible speed. Momo sat straight up, gazing out of the window for another sign of the figure. A loud thump resounded, muffled by the walls of the cabin; Momo set her teacup on the coffee table before her and quickly shut her book, carelessly tossing it back into the armchair.

She approached the window cautiously, almost afraid to glance outside. She swallowed hard and made herself look into the night, shoving her fears into the back of her head. At first, she saw nothing; the wind and snow blurred her vision and covered everything in her line of sight. She studied the yard for a while, looking for any sign of the figure.

Just when she had given up the outline of a human burst from the snow after apparently being buried by the oncoming torrent. Momo gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She immediately rushed to the back door, making sure to leave the lights on in the house; she'd be no use to this person if she couldn't find her way back to the cabin. When she opened the door the snow began piling inside making a heap on the floor; there was also a two-foot high step up. Without any coat or shoes she vaulted herself up and bolted into the snowstorm, her petite frame not even poking a hole in the new ground. The dark form was standing now and she could just make him (or her) out as they stumbled around in the snow.

She latched onto their arm and tugged towards the yellow light of her home. At first the form struggled a bit, unaware of Momo's arrival but they relaxed when they became aware of the cabin only a few feet in front of the two. She continued to pull the figure along, pushing against the wind and the cold. Her toes were beginning to numb and she was regretting her rash decision to sprint outside with no shoes on.

After a few moments of struggling through the storm and dragging the much heavier person through the already fallen snow, the pair reached the half filled door. The snow fell inward beneath their weight, spilling inside Momo's cabin even more and bringing the couple with it. The two tumbled down the small slope formed in the doorway and rolled into the living room. Momo landed on top of whomever it was she had rescued and she groaned in pain when they came to a stop. Shaking her head a little she pushed herself up to get a better look at her new roommate.

"Toushiro?" She exclaimed when her eyes met with an onslaught of white hair and large turquoise eyes. She sat up so that she was straddling her friend, shock on her face as he lay there on her living room floor, blinking and shivering.

"Um, yeah. Hi Momo." Her childhood friend studied her from the floor while she just stared at him dumbly, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save your little farm."

"It's not a farm, Shiro-chan."

"Whatever, Bed-Wetter. Didn't I ask you not to call me Shiro-chan?"

"Didn't I ask you not to call me Bed-Wetter?"

Toshiro snorted and propped himself up on his elbows beneath her, "Hey Momo…"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to close the door?"

"Ayah!" Momo scrambled off of her friend and over to the half filled door, tripping on the way. She examined the situation, shivering while the wind whistled inside her home, playing with the fire. She groaned as the snow pushed itself further inside, soaking her carpet and making it utterly impossible to shut the door.

"Shiro-chan, I need you."

Toushiro sighed and stood, stretching and testing his limbs to make sure he hadn't twisted anything when they had fallen through the doorway. He felt a twinge when she stated that she needed him, knowing that it was for a completely different reason than what he wanted. She was so clueless.

_Baka Momo…_

"Alright, stand aside." Toushiro gently placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders, pushing her slightly to the left and away from the door. He let go of her and centered himself, breathing in deeply and concentrating on his rietsu.

"When the snow is pushed outside I need you to shut the door really quickly, okay Momo?" He closed his eyes and took a stance, focusing most of his rietsu on the snow filling the doorframe. Not waiting for her to respond, he suddenly pushed all of his energy at the door and shoved the snow back outside. The loud slam of the door told him that Momo had followed his instructions and he opened his eyes to see her locking the deadbolt and curling her toes in the damp carpet.

"Hey, Shiro-chan?" She turned to face him, her eyes on the wet carpet beneath her. "I don't suppose you could fix this as well?"

Toushiro shoved his hands in his pockets and moved towards the kitchen, "Sorry, I do snow, not water."

Giggling, Momo joined him, immediately filling a teakettle with water from the sink. She placed it on the stove and twisted the dial to start some tea for her friend. An old-fashioned radio sat on a shelf across the kitchen and she mashed a button to listen to the forecast.

The announcer came through with a crackle, talking nonsense for a few seconds before clearing up a little, "…well, folks, don't count on going anywhere for the next few days because it's going to snow, snow, and snow. This weather has forecasters bewildered and scientists baffled but they will soon get to the bottom of this phenomenon…"

Momo tuned out the man on the radio and said, "Looks like we're stuck here for a bit."

Toushiro grunted. She cast a couple of glances his way as he leaned coolly against the granite counter, studying her home.

"So, you were outside trying to save my gardens?" Momo folded her arms across her chest suddenly feeling very underdressed. Here she was in a large blue and white striped sweater (that she might mention is also Toushiro's sweater) with black sweats, bare feet, and hair damp from the shower she had taken about an hour before. The curls twisted around her face and tumbled down her back, free from their usual bonnet and ribbon.

Toushiro cracked an unusual grin, something he almost never did unless he was around Momo, "Yeah, I know how much you've enjoyed them during this mission. The fact that I was also stationed here might have to do with my sudden appearance but it was mostly to save your flowers."

Momo felt warm all over; it wasn't clear whether Toushiro had control over storms or not but he had still attempted to salvage her hard work despite the claims against his abilities. She smiled at him gratefully, knowing that it took a lot of work for him to just control the light snowstorms. He was known for controlling his own ice not the natural stuff.

"Thanks, Shiro-chan. That means a lot to me." She melted at his grin; he couldn't feel the same way she felt about him. It was too much to ask of him. He already put up with her as a friend. It wasn't that he didn't love her it was just that he loved her as a sister.

She studied him in his civilian clothes, his icy blue button up shirt and the heavy dark grey jacket he had on over it. He wore dark jeans and large black boots making him another inch taller. Not that he needed that inch; he was almost two heads taller than Momo now who stood at a towering five feet three inches tall. He had grown these past years, no longer entitled to the nickname of Shorty.

Silence passed between the two for a few moments, only broken when the kettle began to whistle. Momo jumped and quickly snatched the red kettle off of the stove, placing it on the counter. She rummaged in the cabinets for a decent mug and found a blue handmade one. Toushiro just watched her, his hands still in his pockets as his brow furrowed. Something was off about her movements; she seemed nervous and jumpy. He shrugged off the feeling and pinned it up to her home being invaded without invitation or just the odd feeling of a gigai. He settled as she poured him his tea and handed the mug to him without any sugar or honey. He liked it bitter and she knew it.

"Come on, Shiro-chan, let's sit down. You look a bit tired." Momo motioned to the living room and headed to the fireplace, tossing a couple more logs in to keep the fire going. Toushiro took a seat on the couch while he sipped his tea and mumbled about the ridiculous storm keeping him from doing his job. Momo joined him in the armchair she had occupied earlier, placing her book gently on the coffee table and scooping up her small teacup.

Toushiro smirked at her reading material, "Longfellow, eh?"

"Yes," She grinned and placed a hand on the battered book, "He's quite good. I know you don't care for poetry, Shiro-chan, but I enjoy it and he is one of my favorites."

Nodding, Toushiro set his mug on the table and shrugged off his jacket then reached for book. He never really had time to read; being a child prodigy was never easy and he was always kept busy. He was curious to find out more about Momo's reading habits.

He picked up the book and opened it to the marked page, careful not to bend any pages; Momo hated to see abused books with dog-eared corners and ripped spines. He almost smiled when he saw which poem she had been reading.

_Of course it involved flowers._

But he was surprised to find that the piece also involved something as dark as the Reaper. Momo was never one for gloomy, woeful material and curiosity got the best of him as he read the poem:

_There is a reaper, whose name is Death_

_And, with his sickle keen  
He reaps the bearded grain at a breath  
And the flowers that grow between._

_"Shall I have naught that is fair?", saith he  
"Have naught but the bearded grain?  
Though the breath of these flowers is sweet to me  
I will give them all back again."_

_He gazed at the flowers with tearful eyes  
He kissed their drooping leaves;  
It was for the lord of paradise  
He bound them in his sheaves_

_"My Lord has need of these flowers gay",  
The Reaper said and smiled;  
"Dear tokens of the earth are they  
Where he was once a child_

_They shall all bloom in fields of light  
Transplanted by my care  
And saints, upon their garments white,  
These sacred blossoms wear."_

_And the mother gave, in tears and pain,  
The flowers she most did love  
She knew she would find them all again  
In the fields of light above_

_Oh, not in cruelty, not in wrath  
The Reaper came that day  
'twas an angel visited the green earth  
And took the flowers away._

Toushiro cleared his throat to catch Momo's attention, "This is beautiful. I might have to look into some more of Longfellow's work."

Her face lit up when she heard this and a brilliant smile surfaced as she sat up in her chair, "Really? I'm so glad that you like it."

Toushiro felt his stomach drop when she grinned and he quickly placed the book back on the coffee table. He reached down and began to fumble with his shoelaces, the heavy boots weighing his feet down. He grumbled when his numb fingers failed to untie the knots; he controlled ice and snow and his fingers were numb from the cold?

_Ayah…stupid gigai…_

He heard Momo giggling at him and he sat up, scowling, "What?"

"Do you need some help, Toushiro?" She placed a small hand in front of her mouth as she laughed at his expression.

"Maybe."

"Here, let me. My fingers are smaller." She set her teacup down and slid off the armchair to settle on the floor in front of Toushiro. He gulped as she kneeled and began to untie his left boot, her delicate fingers kneading gently at the tight knots. She plucked at the knot like a cat pulling at a ball of yarn with its claws extended. She was relaxed and unaware of just how sexy she was in her current position. Could she get any closer to being between his legs?

She wrapped her hand around his ankle and slowly pulled the boot off of his foot. Setting it aside she moved to the next one just as lazily. She was enjoying this and wished to take her time. It wasn't often that she got to see Toushiro these days let alone touch him.

She finished untying the boot and started to slide it off of his foot when she felt him lean forward and clear his throat. She tilted her head up only to come face to face with Toushiro, almost gasping at how close he was. Her nose was inches from his and she could smell the tea on his breath. Momo swallowed and finished removing his boot, making eye contact bravely with her best friend.

Toushiro just stared into Momo's huge brown eyes, aware of her every movement, frantically asking himself why he had impulsively placed them both in their current position. His eyes flickered to her mouth, the break in eye contact enough for her to move away a bit. He moved on impulse again, lightly grabbing her chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his index finger. Her breathing hitched and he didn't know whether to smile or frown, whether her lack of sufficient air was good or bad.

Neither moved for minutes on end. They were caught in the situation and unsure of what to do. Movement seemed like an erroneous decision whether it was towards each other or away so neither stirred. That is, until Momo leaned forward with a momentary burst of courage.

Their lips met softly and Toushiro's eyes popped wide open while Momo's closed firmly. His surprise at her sudden kiss left him immobile for a moment and he marveled at the fact that she had initiated it and not him, one because Momo was not brave when it came to romance and two because he had no idea that his childhood friend even wanted to kiss him. He froze in his position unable to make his brain touch base with his lips.

Momo's brow furrowed and she drew away from him, disappointed that he wasn't kissing back. She supposed that she had crossed the line so she ended the short-lived kiss and settled back into her previous spot. As she pulled away, Toushiro's grip on her chin tightened and his other hand moved to grasp the back of her neck.

"Oi, no…" He rasped, not wanting her to leave. He kissed her this time, lips puckering against hers in a close-mouthed caress. His head tilted to the right and she got the idea and joined him, dipping her head slightly to her right to accommodate their noses. Her hands left his ankle and his boot to cup his jaw and trace his cheekbones with her thumbs.

They broke away from each other, foreheads brushing and their heart rates heightened. Momo opened her eyes to find Toushiro gazing at her with a small smile on his face, making his worry lines disappear and his white teeth glisten.

"What…what was that?" She had moved closer to him during their kiss, now between his legs. She blushed furiously at the way they were situated and he chuckled lightly when he felt the back of her neck heat up.

"Baka Momo…don't you know what a kiss is?" He chuckled at her red cheeks and he stroked her chin. He was beginning to like having her this close in a situation like this.

She tapped his cheek lightly and managed to grin, "Oi, no…I think I meant _what was that_?"

Toushiro frowned a little, realizing her meaning. It wasn't just that she wanted to know what the kiss was; she wanted to know what it would entail in the future. What did this mean for the two of them? Toushiro wanted it to mean more between them and he trembled when he thought about what more could potentially be. He was motionless again for a few moments as the thoughts passed through his head.

Momo abruptly stood, yanking away from Toushiro's embrace while her face burned fire truck red. She turned away and stepped towards the kitchen with the intention of forgetting the kiss and it's implications. Toushiro suddenly felt empty when her presence so unexpectedly departed and he watched her, perplexed. Her back faced him and he traced her outline hungrily with his eyes, taking in every part of her body. Even in her civilian sleepwear, Momo managed to become the very definition of sexy.

"Toushiro…I have something to tell you…and also…a question…" Her head turned a bit to her right, her face just barely visible over her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything…" He saw her eyes shut tight.

She faced him and impulsively spat out, "I love you."

Her fists were curled at her sides and her large brown eyes had this deer-in-the-headlights look about them. She felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest at the rate it was going and she feared she might faint because her head spun with lack of oxygen. Toushiro just studied her from his perch on the coach with a startled expression on his handsome face. Momo could barely choke out the rest of her confession.

"And…I was wondering…if you loved me…too…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"Baka." Her head snapped to attention at the name, "How could I not?"

Toushiro suddenly stood before her cupping her face with his cold fingers his lips millimeters away from hers. She gasped at the contact and his cool laugh at her noise, "Come away with me…"

Toushiro moved his mouth to her ear, brushing her skin as he went, "…and be my love…"

Momo shuddered at his proximity, taking in his scent of ice and snow. She felt him nuzzle her neck and warmth spread all the way down to her toes. She grabbed a hold of his shirt, startling him. Looking Toushiro straight in the eye she spoke to him in their usual form of communication; it was an unexplained phenomenon this bond between the two. It was as if they could speak to each other without uttering a word. Now, as Toushiro gazed down at Momo he knew what she wanted and that if it didn't happen right then it would never happen at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

The two moved with a certain sort of urgency, a desperate necessity that defined their destination. She attacked him with her lips, ravaging his throat and his mouth. He shoved her against the hallway wall but only so roughly as to jar her. She let his hands roam her waist and lower back. He let her breath between kisses.

They tumbled over each other onto the bed, knocking another old-fashioned radio like the one in the kitchen off the nightstand to the carpet. A button must have been pushed because it immediately began to play a soft song that neither of them had heard before. Of course, both were too preoccupied with each other to even notice the poor radio on the floor, let alone what song was playing.

Toushiro landed on top of Momo just barely able to support himself from his position above her. He propped himself up with both hands and his knees on either side of his love below. She looked so fragile beneath him, splayed out with her hair tangled in the sheets, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her chest heaving from their ardent trip to the bedroom.

Her elegant little fingers began to trace their way up his arms leaving his skin tingling even after they met at the back of his neck to toy with his white hair. She looked frightened and excited at the same time and he felt his body respond to the vision before him; whether that reaction was positive or negative he had yet to determine.

"Momo…are you sure you want this?" Toushiro gazed down at her.

Had she simply nodded or muttered a quiet affirmation, he would've just kissed her and left this exploration for another night but instead she lightly drew him downwards against her. He responded with a wet kiss to her neck, the white column of her throat hot against his cool lips. He smirked when she shivered underneath him as he sucked the skin at the base of her neck, locating a specific spot that made her wriggle.

Momo shuddered as he nursed her skin with his mouth and arched when he found a particularly ticklish area. She moaned quietly, blushing again when he laughed at her, his breath against her collarbone making her involuntarily quake. Just as she had tapped his neck in punishment for his laugh she felt his fingers pull at the hem of the sweatshirt she was wearing. Opening her eyes she let go of his neck and, in a burst of confidence, helped him to slowly remove the garment.

She lay beneath him bare with an endearing blush on her face and her neck. Toushiro studied her face until she calmed down and the blush receded a bit. He then moved to take in her chest, her tiny breasts heaving with her breath and excitement and her nipples taut with the cool air of the bedroom. He brushed a hand over one of her breasts and examined the goose bumps that quickly appeared. Tentatively, he swept a thumb across the nipple of her left breast.

Momo's breath hitched when she felt his thumb against her nipple. She opened one eye when he stopped his ministrations; he stared at her with a furrowed brow, now aware that he had struck a nerve of pleasure within her. He proceeded to place his entire hand on her breast, kneading it tenderly and enjoying her soft skin against his rough fingers. She squirmed at his touch and bit her lip to keep from crying out when he bravely grazed her nipple with his tongue.

After a while Toushiro took her entire nipple into his mouth, sucking gently while he listened to her pleasured cries. Moving to her other breast, he made sure not to leave the other alone, opting to massage it with his hand. He continued this for a while longer, taking so much satisfaction that he didn't realize how much his arousal was beginning to hurt inside its confinement until Momo whimpered loudly and grasped his hair a little too tightly.

Grunting, Toushiro moved his mouth down her torso, sucking at her stomach softly, blazing a trail to her core. His fingers hooked in her sweat pants and he began to slide them down off of her legs when he was suddenly stopped by Momo's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a blush and began to apologize for assuming too much when he again felt a hand on him this time a single finger on his lips.

Momo smiled shyly at him and moved her finger down his chin and over his throat until she reached the first button on his shirt. She pushed at his chest with her finger until she was sitting up and he was kneeling in front of her. Momo nervously began to unbutton his shirt all the while keeping eye contact with Toushiro.

"Not fair…" She murmured.

"Not fair, indeed." Toushiro caught her hand and pressed her knuckles to his mouth and finished unbuttoning his shirt for her. He shrugged it off with her help, her graceful hands gliding over his arms as the shirt fell away. She pulled at his white wife beater and Toushiro eagerly removed it, too, pulling it up and over his head to throw it aside.

With renewed confidence and a new ravenous desire to feel her bare skin on his, Toushiro yanked Momo against his chest, marveling at the warmth of her body. He crushed his mouth to hers and he immediately hooked his thumbs in her pants again and managed to pull them all the way off this time. His rough fingers trailed up her bare leg and over the inside of her thigh with a new demand.

Momo sighed at the feeling of his hand exploring the expanse of her inner thigh and his tongue probing every corner of her mouth. She whined when his hand brushed against her core but was quickly satisfied when he pressed his fingers to her. She whimpered whiled he rubbed against her, bucking into his hand a few times.

"Please, Shiro-chan…no games…not this time…" She mewed into his mouth, sweeping her tongue across his bottom lip, which she could tell was already swollen. Momo's hand joined his at her core and she helped him slide her underwear off so that she was completely vulnerable to him.

Toushiro broke away from her mouth and ignored her new embarrassment as he examined her naked form below. Wasn't this the part where he was supposed to tell her she was beautiful? But at that moment he felt her fingers at the fly of his jeans and he shoved his pants and his boxers down his legs, also removing his socks in the process. His arousal was finally free and he groaned at the release he felt immediately after.

Momo seemed fascinated with his member, completely captivated by the strange addition to her partner's body. She was a virgin and was mostly unaware of how the opposite sex's body worked. Shyly reaching out, she stroked the soft skin lightly but jumped back when Toushiro moaned.

"I'm fine…you didn't hurt me, love…" He chucked her chin and then rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, watching as her eyes returned to his arousal to explore his body further. Momo giggled when she pet him and he grit his teeth.

"I thought you said no games tonight?" Toushiro whimpered as her hand wrapped around his member.

She let him go, replying softly, "That's right."

He positioned himself at her core and she relaxed beneath him, gorgeously pale against the white sheets of the double bed.

Toushiro gripped her thighs and whispered, "This is going to hurt, okay? It will get better, though, I promise."

Momo giggled, "And how would you know all about this kind of thing. I know you're a virgin, too."

"Rangiku is my lieutenant, baka."

"Oi, that explains it." She sighed and relaxed against him, biting her lip when she felt his tip teasing her entrance.

"Are you ready, love?" Toushiro gently nudged her knees apart to settle between her legs.

"Yes, Shiro-chan…"

Toushiro pushed inside slowly, not wanting to hurt Momo more than necessary. His fingers laced with hers as his other hand steadied his body above her. The two stared steadily into the other's eyes, desiring to witness each other's reactions every moment of this new bond. She whimpered at the slight burning sensation and struggled to remain still beneath her partner. The pain wasn't bad as of yet.

That is, until Toushiro reached her barrier.

He knew this would have to happen quickly or it would never happen at all. With one sharp thrust he broke through the hymen and Momo's eyes immediately filled with tears as she yelped. She turned her head to the side now, embarrassed that she would let anyone see her cry yet again when she had promised herself that she would never let it happen again. She put the knuckle of her left index finger between her teeth and bit down hard squeezing her eyes shut and sensing large tears streaming down her cheeks.

Toushiro immediately began to whisper nonsense and kiss her face, trying to make her tears disappear. He couldn't bear to see Momo in such pain and as he tried to comfort her he moved inside her core, causing her to gasp in discomfort. He hushed her and wiped away more tears with his thumb.

"Momo, love, look at me."

She let go of her knuckle with a quiet sob and turned her head to gaze up at him, her eyes watering. Satisfied, Toushiro began to move inside of her, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He didn't want to cause her more pain but the only way she was going to get used to him was if he moved. Momo held her breath as he slowly thrust in and out for the first couple of minutes.

_Who the hell finds this enjoyable?_

Momo shook with discomfort but eventually fell into a satisfactory rhythm with Toushiro, their hips coming together in a slow and even pattern. Toushiro's breath hitched when she started moving with him, her walls tight around his arousal. Their pace quickened and their slick bodies crashed together like when they were in the hallway together. Sweat dripped from his brow to hers but neither broke eye contact, only heightening the pleasure they derived from each other.

After what seemed like hours, Toushiro felt himself coming close to his end. He panted and adjusted his grip on Momo's waist. She grabbed his wrists and let him slam into her body, never letting him go. Toushiro cried out as he finally came, spilling inside of Momo and collapsing in a trembling heap over her. He barely caught himself above her when he crumpled, nearly crushing her. Her heavy breathing against his neck made him shudder inside of her.

Momo wrapped her arms around his back and drew little circles on his skin. She hadn't climaxed at all but she was happy that Toushiro had been able to glean some pleasure from her. Perhaps it would be better for her in the future. She kissed his neck in a slow exhausted way while he quivered above her. All was quiet except for the song that played from the radio they had knocked over in their heated struggle to the bed earlier. A woman's voice rang out in the silence, high and clear against the black night.

_A heart full of love…_

_No fear, no regret…_

"Did you…?"

Toushiro's question broke through the song and Momo knew what he meant. She shook her head against his neck, "No…but it's okay…I'm okay."

Toushiro pulled away from her, wobbly with exhaustion and satisfaction, "But I wanted—"

"Shh…I said that I was okay." Momo put a long finger against his lips, making him go cross-eyed. She laughed quietly at his momentary expression, enjoying this funny expression replacing his usual serious façade, "Next time. I'm too tired, now."

Toushiro looked reluctant but nodded against her finger, kissing the tip lightly and then pulling out of her slowly. She moved to her side so he could hold her from behind, caressing her stomach with a calloused hand while his other arm acted as a pillow. She snuggled against him and molded her body to his with a contented sigh.

"I forgot to tell you, Momo…you're gorgeous." Toushiro's mouth brushed against the shell of her ear and she shivered.

"No more than you are, Shiro-chan." She turned her head slightly as Toushiro softly bit her ear. "Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And so the two fell asleep to the sounds of the wind outside, the rhythm of their partner's breath, and the words of a love song whispering from a radio on the floor.

_Every day…_

_For it isn't a dream…_

_Not a dream after all…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I really don't know whether to be ashamed or proud about this *hides in corner***

**What am I doing with my life ;_;**

**Anyway, R&R, please.**

**Love you guys.**


End file.
